


Talented Little Fucker

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, art (ha!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: By request... and inspired by this line in toodleoo's awesome fic Solvency*:'Your cock won't sketch itself.'"Challenge accepted!" ~ Snape's Cock*which you should read! It's wonderful!!!





	Talented Little Fucker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toodleoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodleoo/gifts), [Marriage1988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriage1988/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Solvency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539634) by [Toodleoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodleoo/pseuds/Toodleoo). 



> (By the way - K10notK9 alerted me that the Mighty Shiv has written a fic in which Severus' cock snarks at him. It's super funny, check it out!  
> De Minimus  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1554835/1/De-Minimus)

[](https://imgur.com/kukmpgH)  



End file.
